The Descent of Time
by shadow gods of the fallen
Summary: The retrieval mission for saving Gaara goes terrible wrong Naruto ends up in Percy Jackson's world and what is going on when he is 12 years old again?
1. Chapter 1 The lost of ones world

**This is my first fanfiction and all so i hope you will enjoy it.**

"Deidara!"

The pale blonde haired Akatsuki member looked down from his perch on a giant clay bird to see that the Kyuubi child was following him. The blond boy was wearing his usual orange and black jump suit. His eyes were red with black slits and whisker marks were darker.

"Give back Gaara!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't think so nine tails" Deidara taunted.

"Give him back you bastard!", Naruto screamed and sped off into the distant trees.

A green vested shinobi with spiky silver hair and a mask joined the chase. Naruto, being Naruto, was running full steam ahead into what seemed to a trap.

Seeing this Kakashi tried to warn him, but to fall on deaf ears. Kakashi finally made it to Naruto and stopped him before he did something stupid. Naruto just glared at his sensei until he saw that the jonin has activated his sharingan. He realized that it wasn't just any sharingan, it was the Mangekyo Sharigan.

"Naruto this is my new Sharingan, so please calm down for a moment we will save Gaara." He then focused his chakra into his right eye and called out "Mangekyo Sharingan!"

A vortex appeared behind Deidara's left arm ripping it off. Deidara screamed in pain.

"Curse you, Kakashi! Look at what you've done to my arm!", he cried.

Naruto quickly charged up a Rasengan, jumped up to hit the bastard and the clay bird. Just as the bird was destroyed, the limp body of the one tailed jinchuuriki and Naruto's friend was revealed, dead. Getting over his shock of seeing his dead brother figure Naruto instantly turned to unimaginable rage.

"I will kill you for this you son of a bitch!" the enraged Naruto yelled as the fox cloak suddenly formed around him.

Deidara smirked "Come! Show me the power of the Kyuubi, boy!"

**Mindscape**

Naruto awoke to the sound of water dripping. Dark, cold water reached up to Naruto's ankles in what looks to be a sewer. Naruto made his way into a another room where a giant, jail-like, metal cage was located. He walked closer to the huge metal cage door and saw a piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it keeping the gates closed. Moments after his descent to the metal cage huge red eyes opened up to peer at Naruto.

"What do you need kit?" a soft but powerful female voice inquired.

Naruto yelled out into the darkened room "Kyu-chan I need all the chakra my body can handle."

Just then Kyuubi's demon chakra lit up the dark room in a dark crimson red and in the once gloomy cage stood a giant, red, nine tailed fox. Kyuubi growled from her cage and said "Very well, Naruto-kun."

Naruto was then enveloped by a wave of red chakra sent from the fox.

**Out Side of the seal**

Naruto stood still as a leaf looking into what seemed to be a distant spot on the horizon. Just then the fox cloak suddenly made a sphere and exploded sending everyone and everything around him flying backward. the shock wave that was created was felt throughout the entire Elemental Nations. The 1st tail quickly multiplied into 8 tails and was forming the 9th tail.

_Oh no. Naruto lost control over the damned demon fox. I better use my Kamui to suck Kyuubi into another dimension before the Kyuubi breaks free from the seal that sensei used to seal it._ Kakashi panicked. He then focused almost all of his charka into his newly formed Mangekyo Sharingan,

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" yelled the battered ninja.

A giant vortex suddenly appeared behind the Kyuubi Naruto and pulled the jinchuriki into it. Not to be seen again in the Elemental nations for a time yet.


	2. Chapter 2 A new life

_A/N: So I redid the first chapter with some help from Merlaner01. Please review and feel free to suggest any ideas._

_*In the portal*_

Kyuubi-Naruto glared angrily at Kakashi as he was sucked into the vortex that was shredding his body. But thanks to Kyuubi's chakra the portal was stabilized so it wouldn't kill him and the Kyuubi's chakra receded into him once more. As the portal closed Naruto fell to the ground where the grass had turned a dark brown refusing to live. In fact everything around him seemed to be dead. Naruto, tired and almost too weak to move because of all the chakra, slowly looked up to see what appeared to be the Japanese god of the dead staring down at him.

The Shinigami, as he was called, was about 6 feet tall and wearing a black tarred cloak, similar to Ichigo Kurosaki's, with a hood drawn up to cover his face. Piercing yellow eyes glowed peered out of the darkness of the hood and pure white hair reached down to his shoulder blades. His skin was a dark tan with pure black nails. A sheathed blade that hung beside his left hip seemed ready to strike down his enemies at any given moment.

With a deep commanding voice the Shinigami said, "Welcome, Naruto. I have been expecting you for a while now."

"What the fuck do you mean you've been expecting me?" questioned Naruto.

"The world you have been living is not where you belong."

"One of your parents wanted to hide you from their family so they put you here, but now demanded she wants you to go to your real home now."

That portal was not created by just Kakashi, I helped too. I am going to send you to your home world where you will meet others with special abilities like you do. But I-"

"So where is this place?"

"New York to be specific but in the United States on Earth."

As I was saying, I will give you a choice. You can continue to the other world where you can meet your mother or you can be cut down by my blade and die. So which do you choose?" asked the Death God.

_*About 16 minutes later*_

"Hmm.. I think I will have to choose the other world you are telling me about. At least I will make a difference, rather than being dead." said Naruto.

"Very well Naruto. I will also release the special form of Henge your parents placed on you for your protection."

Just then Naruto's eyes turned gray with gold outlining his pupil. Then his newly found power went out of control and turned him back to a 13 year old child.

"Now for you to be able to travel to the new world I will have to release the Kyuubi No Kitsune." "Brace yourself, this will hurt you a lot more then it will hurt me."

When the Shinigami's hand touched the seal with his fingertips adding his chakra to the seal that held the Kyuubi, it began to glow. Naruto screamed in pain and clutched his stomach falling to a fetal position on the ground.

Finally a red ball came out of the seal and transformed into a young girl about 16 years old. She had crimson red hair that fell to her shoulder blades and red eyes with a black slit instead of a human pupil. A formal kimono that stopped at her knees outlined her perfect hourglass figure. She was barefoot and her white finger nails were shaped like claws. All in all she looked like a red haired goddess.

"Naruto, Kyuubi will be your partner in this world because you will need her protection if you are to survive and vice versa." "I will also steal most of her power and it will slowly release it back to her. So the higher ups in your new home wouldn't worry them about being invaded by a powerful force."

"So when will I have all my power be fully recovered by?"

"By the time Naruto turns 16 years of age and when you will most need it the most." "Anyways enough explaining now go!"

Suddenly a portal similar to the one before opened up a few yards away. Only this time it wasn't sucking them in.

"Now go, Naruto. I can't hold the portal open forever!" yelled the Shinigami.

Naruto turned and ran for the portal with Kyuubi right behind him. Without any hesitation the pair jumped into the vortex hurtling to their new destination.

Soon after they were gone a shadowy figure appeared next to the Shinigami.

"Is it done?" it said with a feminine voice.

The Shinigami bowed and said "Yes my lady it is."

"Good all is going according to plan and I always have a plan." Just as the last words escaped her mouth she disappeared.

While Naruto was talking to the Shinigami, Gaara was being revived thanks to a technique Granny Chiyo used. But when he heard about Naruto he grew furious and ended the alliance with Konohagakure. Soon news of Naruto's treatment spread through the elemental nations and Wave, Snow, Demon, Water countries destroyed all trading, political, physical agreements with Konohagakure. Kakashi, unfortunately, was still in the hospital and in critical care.

Flash back-Hokage tower right after the rescue mission

"What the fuck Kakashi!" "Tell me what the hell happen to Naruto right this instant!"

"Well I had to use my Mangekyo Sharingan technique, Kamui, to suck the Kyuubi to another dimension or kill him.

"You better hope I don't see him when I die or else, if I do you better pray to Kami that this will be a walk in the park!" screamed Tsunade and so the beating began for poor Kakashi

_Flash back end_

A nurse came in to the hospital room where Kakashi was put onto bed rest. Kakashi finally woke up after his beating with Tsunade. He finally questioned what happened to his Icha books?

"Oh those smutty books? Tsunade burned all your Icha Book collection and the books you were carrying around and banned you from getting another Icha Icha book and here is the video of your books getting burned," giggled the nurse.

Finally it dawned on Kakashi and cried and screamed to the heavens "NOOO!" He curled up into the fetal position crying and murmuring "Not my precious, no, not my precious…"

Naruto and Kyuubi landed outside a giant building that was named Yancy Academy.

Hope you liked this chapter for me I think I am getting the hang of it and expect a new chapter by next week hopefully. Please review the chapter you can decide what Naruto's weapon will be.


	3. Chapter 3 Ms Dodds no more

Author's note: I am sorry it took so long of a time with making the new chapter. Enjoy chapter 3 Miss. Dodds no more and hopeful Review this chapter please. Naruto is going to say Kyuubi instead of the introduced name this chapter. So makes it easier for me. I also don't own any Naruto or Percy Jackson. By the way I am redoing Kyuubi's name to Kisara because I realized that Kit is a horrible name. But I am to the part where they meet Gabe.

After Kisara and Naruto found a place to live that had two bedrooms and had gone shopping to get new clothes, Kisara had the bright idea of enrolling in Yancy Academy. Naruto just struggled his shoulders and thought why not it would kill some time at least. They made their way to the school and went into a office where a lady about age 30 years. She had black hair with a light tan skin and her eyes were dark brown. She smiled and asked if she could help us.

We nodded our heads and said we would like to enroll to this school please. She nodded her head and said "well first, you and this young miss need you to fill out this forum and then paid the fee to get into the school."

She asked us to come back in two days for the first day of school. She also gave us a list of supplies for the coming school year. We thanked her then left to go home and wait for the start of school.

They were standing at the foot of the stairs looking up at the building. Naruto was wearing black jeans and a Devil Wears Prada shirt (not that he knew who they were he just thought it was cool). Kyuubi had blue jeans and a red shirt with stars that formed a fox on it.

"Well, you ready?" asked Kisara.

"Yeah" Naruto replied, even though he really didn't want to do this but he wasn't going to argue with the vixen because she is scary if she doesn't get what she wants.

"Just remember to call me Kisara from now on." with that they headed into the school.

The classes at Yancy were a lot different than the ones back home. He had taken math, English, History of this world, science, gym, and some others that Naruto didn't care for. So he did the natural thing to any normal student would do sleep through class. Kisara and Naruto shared only two classes, History and gym. There was also a kid named Percy Jackson that Naruto found interesting. He had black hair, sea-green eyes, and was wearing jeans and a black hoodie. But it wasn't what he looked like that interested to Naruto; it was the energy that the boy was releasing.

After school Naruto saw Percy being bullied by Nancy Bobifit [the school bully and teacher pet to the math teacher, Mrs. Dodds.] They ran up to Percy to find that Nancy was at first picking on a cripple that Naruto remembered that his name was Grover Underwood. Percy defended his friend, but when Nancy went to take a punch at him Percy grabbed her hand inches away from his face. Nancy's friends gasped in shock and got up from their spots. Nancy's friends started to move in to support Nancy if she needed it. Naruto decided to intervene at this point. He had the four girls lying on their backs wondering what the hell just happened. He turned to see that Percy and Grover were staring at him in awe.

After that incident Grover and Percy have been the best of friends.

Then I clapped my hands and said "very good Percy and good job, I hate bullying of others because they are weak or can't defend themselves."

I thought about me, back when I was to weak to protect myself from the villagers.

After a few weeks of torture I mean school, Kisara and I became use to Percy company and after a while enjoyed his attitude. Then Kisara and I became good friends with Percy after that incident. But Kisara said to me that Grover smelt like goat for some strange reason. I looked at her then became wary of Grover, so I said "That is nice to know but lets keep a look out in case Grover tries anything with Percy."

After a while we confirmed that Grover meant no harm to Percy and became friends with him.

Flash back ended

Kasara's appearance is 12 years old like Naruto's. She then explained that she can change her age because she is immortal and ageless. Her bust is now a small CC cups and has a developing hour glass figure. Kyuubi introduced herself to the class as Kisara. Most of the boys were ogling her except Grover and Percy. It made me angry to see other people ogling my kisara… wait my Kisara? Since when was she my Kisara? And quickly dismissed the thought, but Kisara interested Ms. Dodds and made her stay after class for questioning on why do you hang around with a half bloods and why haven't you killed them yet. Kisara quickly answered her questions. After her conversation Ms. Dodds became wary of Kisara. Because she knew that Kisara was very powerful that could rival gods or goddesses powers. (By the way people she is holding back a lot!) So Mrs. Dodd keeps her distance as much as possible because she was frightened of the power Kisara wielded and more importantly controlled.

Several months later

Naruto POV

We made it near to the end of the year with school and in a few more weeks it is summer break. Thank god, all of us were going to the field trip to the museum to learn about other religions and cultures. Now I only felt a strong pulling sensation when we were in the Greek and roman department. I wondered about the sensation just now and thought it couldn't be a random feeling could it. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and thought 'I need to pay attention or else Kisara with have my ass later.'

Mr. Brunner our Latin teacher is the only class that doesn't bore me to sleep. Well beside gym but gym is not in a classroom so that doesn't count. He was now talking about burial sites and stones then looked at Percy then at me. Before he was talking about the gods like Artemis, Zeus, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, and the others gods. Mr. Brunner talked about how the gods were important to the mortal world. He also talked about the myths of how Poseidon created horses out of the waves or what the hunters of Artemis are but I zoned out.

Well back to the present, he winked at us and then talked about Kronos and how the gods came to rule. He called upon me and Percy because Percy wasn't paying attention so had to answer the question first. So Percy said Kronos ruler of the gods-

No Percy he was the ruler of Titans and could controlled time-

Right thanks and he ate his children because they were the gods and had a big battle and the gods won. Mr. Banner questioned "Now Naruto anything else to say?"

Ah… I guess he feared the prophecy about his children overthrowing him and the other Titans so he ate his children to prevent his downfall. So his wife tricked the king of the Titans, into think the rock was Zeus who later became the king of the gods. I wonder how that tasted like, properly of dirt don't ask how I know what dirt taste like because Kisara once beat me to the ground.

Nancy Bobofit made comment about how will this be on a job interview says tell why Kronos ate his children or explain what importance were the gods. She also said what has that got to do with real life? Yes Miss. Bobofit is correct why is this important in real life. First he looked at Percy then to Kisara and finally to me.

Percy said "I don't know sir."

Then Naruto answered "you got me?" "How about you Kisara?"

"No clue Naruto"

"I see" Mr. Banner sighed sadly and disappointed.

He looked at his watch and said well I guess it is time for lunch, will our math favorite teacher Mrs. Dodds please escort them to the courtyard for lunch. I almost laughed and said not how wrong you are. She watches and nods her head. She then said and smirked that was far to creep and totally fake "fellow me please children."

Mr. Brunner said calmly "Kisara can I talk to you after everyone leaves"

Kisara narrowed her crimson red slit eyes and then nods her head.

Court yard

Naruto POV

I was thinking about what Mr. Brunner is talking with Kisara, while Nancy was trying to pickpocket other people's items and belongings because she would never get into trouble because of Mrs. Dodds. On the bus she is throwing pieces of her peanut butter and ketchup sandwich at Grover's hair and in other words her lunch. Percy was getting angrier and angrier at Nancy. Grover was trying to calm down Percy because he was pissed.

But then Nancy got up and went over to Grover then said "opps" and smiled with her crooked teeth and dumped her lunch (that she stolen) at Grover's lap and slowly dripping down to his legs.

Just then Percy tapped into his power and made a hand of water rise up from the water fountain and pushed her into the fountain. Nancy then screams about Percy pushing her into the fountain. Ms. Dodds suddenly appears smiling proudly and says to Percy "come here deary."

But then Grover said frightful "please I pushed Nancy into the fountain."

Ms. Dodds looked at him sweetly said "I highly doubt that Mr. Underwood."

bu-

"not another word Mr. Underwood!" Miss. Dodds screeched [like sakura in the old naruto] I was panicking about the sounds that were killing my ears and pure torture. But Percy smiles and reassuring Grover saying, "I will be okay man but thanks for trying to bail me out of trouble."

Naruto thought of Percy so he silently followed to see if Percy would be alright.

Naruto followed him until he was in the Greek and Roman department again and then sat quietly for the coming events.

Miss. Dodds hissed "Did you really think you could get away with it"

Percy had a freaked out face and I think it is about maybe the teachers find out about my stock of candy or about his project of Tom Sawyer from the internet.

WELL?

I don-

Your time is up now tell me where it is or suffer more punishment?

What he didn't expect was that Ms. Dodds transformed into an ugly as hell creature with leathery bat wings with yellow rows of teeth.

Just when it was about to take off Mr. Brunner suddenly appeared and said "what oh Percy" then throw him a ball point pen.

When the pen fell into Percy's hands it turned into a long tipped golden sword. Just as the pen turned into a sword Ms. Dodds took off straight at him and says DIE! Just inches away from Percy, he swages his new golden sword. It touched Ms. Dodds throat and she then screech to the heavens and turned into a golden dust.

Please review this chapter so I can make better fanfiction in the future.

As you can see I am rewriting my entire story with Merland01 and she is not helping. So expect slow chapter progress. Beta reader. naruto will have a changeable weapon like a scythe for short sword for close range. Bow and arrow for long range, probably be a spear for mid-range. By the way readers i am coming up with 2 stories ideas also.


	4. Chapter 4 Percy meets fates

Authors note: Sorry about the story not making sense, but I will rewrite it and replace it will the improved version hopefully this is a little better then the last one. I am also writing a new story about female percy jackson so hopeful vote on my polls. Now with the help of my awesome and helpful beta reader BloodStained4ngel. Now he is a good beta reader!

Naruto

After the events I made my way out of the museum, but my thoughts came to Percy. I started to see storm clouds coming in and they didn't look friendly. So I decided I had to act casual and be in the Courtyard, where everyone was having lunch before Percy came out of the museum.

When I reached the door and opened it up I saw Kisara was looking for me.

So I called out to Kisara and so she turned her head.

She then smiled and jumped over to me calling out "Naruto!"

Most of the guys looked our way and glared jealously at me.

Percy finally came out of the museum and found Mr. Brunner and handed him the ballpoint pen and asked "This is your pen Mr. Brunner."

Mr. Brunner smiled and said kindly "Thank you Percy but next time please try and remember to bring your own writing utensil."

Percy suddenly said "What happen to Ms. Dodds?"

"Who?" questioned Mr. Brunner.

Then Percy asked Grover the same question, and he replied in the same way,"Who?"

But Percy, Kyuubi, and I know that Grover is lying about Ms. Dodds.

Next week

After the museum incident Percy has become angrier and angrier over the past weeks until….

Flash back

Percy was in Class and the teacher called to him to answer the question. Then Percy answered and the teacher said it wasn't right. So Percy yelled "Go fuck yourself, you son of a bitch and don't call on me because I don't the answer!"

The teacher was red in the face with rage and shouted "Get out of my class room Mr. Jackson and go to the principal's office!"

Flashback End

I went into Percy dorm and found a letter addressed to him.

Inside the note was Percy's behavior saying he will not be attending Yancy Academy next year.

Naruto and Kisara started observing Percy about a week and couldn't figure out how he could control water because we sensed no charka.

Kisara made suggestions like he could be from our world or maybe even a Demi-God. From the old legions from history class like Hercules, son of Zeus.

I laughed and said why not and thought this weird word.

Percy

I got frustrated and asked how I was supposed to remember the difference between Chiron, and Charon so I went to ask for help from Mr. Brunner our History teacher.

When I came to Mr. Brunner's office the door was partly open and the lights on.

Then a voice that sounded like Grover talked about a Fury in the school and also the deadline is the summer solstice. How Naruto and I was not ready for a camp and the appearance of Kisara.

I stumbled and threw my book in surprised, on the tiled floor and it made a loud crash over the silent hallways. I quickly picked up my book and looked for a way to escape. I finally found a door and tested it out and found it unlocked.

I then ran into an empty class room that was right next to Mr. Brunner's office. After that I quickly shut the door and then hid beside the door.

I then heard clapping of hooves of a horse entered the hall and a shadow loomed over the glass window.

The voice sounded like Mr. Brunner said "I thought I heard a crash just now, must have been my imagination, oh and Grover."

"Yes" answered Grover

"Go to your room and study, because you will have a long day of exams, ahead of you" Said Mr. Brunner.

"Don't tell me about it" wailed Grover.

Soon I heard the door shut and came out of the empty class room, looking around to see if the coast was clear. Then made his way to his dorm and shutting it behind him.

Exam time in Social Studies Class

To Naruto again

I found that the exam was easy and that I could not understand English really good but the questions dealing ancient Greek I aced like what does deta mean and I could telepathic talk to Kisara. So she helped me on the English part while I helped her on the Greek part. The exam extra credit point what was Athena, Artemis, Hestia known as.

Now I found out a new power of mine, is to slow down time a little but my iris turned bright solid gold. During the first ten minutes I thought went by, but in reality only one minute went by. The reason I then looked at the clock and to my surprised only one minute. After 6 minutes I finished the exam along with Kisara because I helped her. The time had some effect on her but she had super speed so really no effect on her. plus I can have some control over time and who it effects so after a while of practicing I could influence on some people more then others. We and handed the exam over to Mr. Brunner.

Mr. Brunner face was priceless by having his month wide open when he saw that Naruto and Kisara finished the exam in about 6 minutes, when it was supposed to be finished in about an hour or so but less if they were a genius.

Back to Percy

"I can't believe Naruto and Kisara finished the fucked up exam in 6 fucking minutes!" thought Percy.

After about an hour and sixteen minutes Percy got finished with the exam. After Mr. Brunner's talk with me, I stormed out of the classroom to clear my head.

Just then I heard a voice that said "Wait up Percy!"

My thoughts came to Grover my best friend, I then turned my head and said "hey G Man."

After we talked about what we are going to do after school is over.

Grover suddenly said "Percy please, let me walk you home" then looks around nervous to look for any danger.

I thought it was only bullies but I have a little feeling that it wasn't the only thing he was looking for.

I finally said "Alright, Grover. You can walk with me to my house."

So we talked about the strange weather starting several weeks ago and made our way to train station.

Train station

Percy still

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Grover has been more wary murmuring "Monsters everywhere."

I said "Grover are you alright, man?"

Grover jumped and shouted "Yes, Percy!"

Just then Grover handed him a card and said to me "Here you go, Percy."

"Thanks, man." whispered Percy.

I scanned the card and screamed in my head because it had fancy english which was a killer for my eyes. But a few minutes I could understand some of it. It said something like this.

_**Grover Underwood**_

_**Keeper**_

_**Half-Blood Hill**_

_**Long Island, New York**_

_**(800) 009-0009**_

Suddenly the train stopped and the engineer said in the speaker "Everyone out of the train, so we can see what is the problem."

We then saw smoke coming from the train.

Across the street I saw three ancient looking ladies with white hair in a bun and wore a a cotton dress. But two ladies were sewing a huge sock with the color electric blue yarn.

While the middle old lady was holding the yarn and then looked at Percy.

Grover then asked in a desperate voice "please tell me they are not looking at you?"

yeah i asked weird right and do you think the sock could fit me?

. . NOW! shouted Grover pushing me closer the smoking train that smelled like rotten eggs left outside to long.

no way in hell i am going into the train, it's like a million degrees in there it also sticks like garbage and rotting eggs. I will die before I go in the that train again without a fan or something.

Grover whispered so softly that Percy couldn't hear it "You might just get your wish Perce."

the middle lady took out a huge silver and gold scissors that looked like a shears that cut the blue yarn easily.

Just as she cut it a usually loud snip was heard.

A.N. Hope you liked this chapter. Vote My new story about female Percy and who the pairings for her to be. As soon as my beta reader is done editing it. My cousin is not helping me with the story so it makes it flow better but i gave up on her and hopeful will write a better chapter next time around. so please tell me how to make better chapters and I will describe stuff better next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: I guess the pairings are this naruto/kyuubi/zoe/thalia/artemis for PJO. But if I write a sequel like the lost hero and son of Neptune it would be either Hazel or Reyna or both._**

**_thanks for voting on the polls. But Zoe and Artemis are not going to be in the story until 3rd book. Or I could have Artemis be at Olympus during percy's and Naruto's first quest. (by the way it is going to be a little different than the others I have reviewed.) By the way the gods will have heard of the Kisara and Chiron too._**

**_BN: Okay, quick Beta's Note. Not sure if that's a real thing, but to minimize clutter, if you see a (1) (2), and so on so forth, that is somewhere the author has put an AN, and I've edited it out and put a number in its place that corresponds with a number at the end of the chapter. Refer to that if you wanna know what that AN said._**

**_Thanks, Aku._**

**No ones Pov**

"Hey Kisara what do you want to play... we can either play blackjack or Poker?"

"POKER!", screamed a hyperactive Kisara. (1)

**After 8 rounds of Poker and some violent scenes later**

We find Naruto crying on the floor with no poker chips anywhere. Kisara bouncing up and down, giggling at poor poor naruto. With Poker chips and other valuable stuff in the house all around her. We can hear Naruto sobbing and muttering "She always has luck on her side, and I can never win unless she lets me!"

Kisara then said "What are we going to next?"

Naruto was about to do the nice guy pose. (2)

Kisara eyes looked like hell fire was in those red spheres and she shouted DON't! YOU! DARE! OR SO HELP ME I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY AND TORTURE YOU UNTIL YOU PASS OUT!

Naruto thought for a moment and asked "Want to go see what Percy is doing?"

"Sure. Its not like have we have anything better to do" Kisara shrugged and they disappeared in two flashes. One bright sunny yellow and one crimson red toward the darkened skies of Long Island New York.

**Percy POV**

Now it is time for you to meet the worst man on the face of the planet...

Smelly Gabe

My mom, Sally Jackson, is married to him

After Grover was done freaking out, whimpering, and mumbling " Why so young? Hopefully it won't turn out like last time."

While Grover was heading toward the bathrooms I snuck away from him and called a taxi. I called the taxi driver and said "East One-hundred-and-fourth and First."

I looked out the window as we pulled up to the apartment where my mom lives.

When I opened the door to the apartment I had a pretty good feeling that my mom was still working because it looked like a toga party went through here. Shirts, pants, socks, and even pair of underwear were strewn across the floor. Beer bottles and chip bags were all over the carpet. Sitting in the middle was Gabe and his Poker buddies.

Gabe looked out from his cards to see who came in his home and sneered. "Oh, it's you" and went back to poker. Not long after he went back he said "You got any money kid?"

I quickly answered NO.

Gabe looked out from his cards and sneered "Stop lying, kid. I know you took a cab from the bus station. 'Prolly paid with a twenty. Got seven, maybe eight bucks back."

I glared at him and he shouted at me "If you want to live in this house then you will pay up"

He said it our guy's secret so if i told any one else like my mom i would get a beating of a lifetime.

I said fine here have it and gave him seven dollars, he smiled gleeful and said Eddie gets me more poker chips. Eddie looked at me sadly and shrugged his shoulders and gave Gabe some chips.

I stormed up to my room, which doubles as Gabe's 'study' during the school months.

**Kisara POV** (3)

**With Naruto and Kisara**

"GRR! I HATE these bloody human creations! Especially these metal vehicles they use for transportation." Kisara yelled

"Why Kisara?" Naruto replied.

"Ok, Do you remember the time I got lost?"

"Yeah?"

"Good, because it all started like this..."

**Flashback (still Kyuubi POV) by the way she is in her 18 year old form only in this flashback**

After I got my clothing, and all guys staring and drooling. I went towards home.

I was skipping along the sidewalks and thinking about destruction, what Naruto' making for dinner, war, and of course Naruto. After a few blocks a couple of the men moved closer to me and leered and whispers "Hey babe you looking hot so you can come with me and cool off."

"No thanks"

"C'mon, baby. You know you want to."

"I said NO!"

"Hey guys we got a feisty one here." while the other guys laughed.

He tried to grab my arm but I kicked him in the balls with chakra enhanced kick. He screamed in a shrill, soprano sort of way and passed out. I narrowed my eyes and hissed, "If you don't want the same fate your friend here suffered then back off!"

They slowly turned pale and made a walkway for me how nice of them and skip away. Just then I heard a loud beeping noise coming louder so I stop and a few seconds a screeching. I saw a red metal transportation machine a guy stepped out of his car and screamed, "You bitch! Watch were you're going!

This really got me going how dare he. I am a vixen not a female dog! Hey what did you call me!

He leered at me and said "Well I said watch where you are going bitch if you can't hear properly."

My eyes twitched and mentally saying screw naruto and his staying low. But I had murderer in my crimson red eyes and asked in a too sweet of a voice "I am soo sorry but you must be late for something right?

He was starting to sweat and gulped and in a nervous voice shakily said, "Oh. Look at the time! I am so late. Sorry to interrupt your day miss."

I placed a genjutsu on my hand and the back of the car. He quickly pulled away from me I started to form hand signs and ended with tiger and said "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." shot at the moving car it back bumper and back tires caught on fire. But the poor guy got out of his car and looked surprised because he was properly wondering how his car got on fire. He was also scared so I smiled and skip away merrily and thought this world will be fun.

Flashback ended

Kisara Pov

Naruto looked ticked off and he asked, "Anything else you wanna tell me?"

"Ummmm..."

"You remember the house that caught on fire that same day?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, um… I might have started that too."

"And how may I ask, did you start it?"

"Well, it belonged to the guy who called me a bitch, so I decided to take a little more revenge…"

**Flashback**

I am still pissed at the guy who called me a bitch, so I have his address. So, I am so going to burn down his house after I steal anything of value. After I had done that I looked at the sky and all I could see was thunderclouds.

"Perfect..." I spoke.

I then performed tiger-rat-horse-monkey-dog-dragon and called out "Lightning Release: Kirin"

a small lightning bolt escaped from my hand and went into the darken stormy skies. After a couple of flashes of lightning and thunder it finally formed the Kirin. It was a little harder to get control over the lightning than in our own world. But I focused on it more and then the Kirin struck the house.

Flashback ended

"And that's that." I said in a matter of fact voice.

"Kisara what am I going to do with you?"

"You could say way to go Kisara! or you did a great job and let's forget this ever happened" I asked in a hopeful voice."

"Alright, um, anyway do you smell Percy, Kisara?"

"Ahh... Yeah I do but I hate this air so much pollution for a hypersensitive noise."

"Really?" Naruto snickered innocently

"Yeah why don't you put a bunch of chakra into your noise and see if you like it?" I shouted with a tick mark.

"Lead the way Kisara-hime" teased Naruto.

I blushed and said "s-s-shut up baka!"

We reached an apartment, but I was complained that it reeks of one of the worst smells that had ever hit my nose in all of my life and that says a lot. We knocked and no one answered so we opened the door. Inside we found beer cans and clothing all over the floor. Kyuubi made a sick face and said "Holy mother of Kami! What ran through here, because this place looks like shit!"

"I dunno Kisara."

An angry voice bellowed from inside the reeking house "Go away you stupid kids and get off my property before I call the cops on your sorry asses!"

"Come on Gabe maybe their friends of your step son"

"Shut up Eddie and if it is brain boy's friends then they will leave."

"But what if is a good looking girl or they could have more money because they are going into the game." whispered one of the guys.

There was a pause then Gabe shouted "let's see who you are."

Kisara's eye twitched and whispered "Can I kill who ever said that to me please naruto?"

"Ah". "Maybe later" Naruto whispered back and says "not if I get it done first."

I pouted and sighed "alright."

"Hey Kisara can you transform into your 18 year old again?" said Naruto

"Why?"

"Because we are going to blast Gabe into the stone ages and to let him see what a real goddess looks like." said Naruto

I sighed and muttered "alright but if he calls me a bitch you will have to hold me back from tearing him to pieces."

"A-a-alright" and muttered "Women are scary. Naruto spoke in an undertone.

Kisara then began her transformation to a perfect 18 year old body that of a goddess with DD cup size. Kisara's appearance is that crimson red hair ending at her waist with red lipstick. Her clothing is a red skinny jeans with white socks and red sneakers. Her top is forest green with red and black foxes that only compliments her figure. Naruto made three clones and the clones henged a bracelets on each arm and necklace. While the real Naruto was going to leave but then I warned him that if his clones looks at my cleavage and you get a nose bleed or drooled expect a world of hurt. But I thought that if he did look at my bust I won't mind, But if anyone else then they would be in a world of hurt indeed and nothing in this world or the next will stand in my way. But I do hope you are my future mate Naruto because I feel that he is the only worthy mate. We made our way to the noise and what Kisara called it the reeking of the most horrible smell. One of the ugliest guys in the room that I the Kyuubi have ever seen was looking at me. He then leered at me and said so brain boy found a sexy babe as a friend. Hey babe my name is Gabe Ugliano remember it. I was mentally thinking of ways of torturing his poor soul to the Shinigami but the reek was getting to me so I was thinking of the fastest way out of this disgusting a idea came to mind and I shouted Percy get down here!

Percy POV

I heard an angry voice so naturally I went down to the noise and what I saw was a goddess given human form. The woman smiled and said "Hey Percy" and I blinked and said do I know you? Then the red haired lady laughed so the first reaction was to blush. Then I realized that she looks familiar to me... That's it... She must be related to Kisara somehow maybe older sister or cousins. I asked ahh miss are you related to Kisara? She beamed a smile at me and whispered Percy can you come outside far away from here and him (Gabe). She looked at Gabe with disgust and she might be thinking that he might be the ugliest and stupidest thing ever that lives on this entire world. So we headed upstairs to my room and the lady looked around the room and spotted the window she was screaming fresh air thank you thank you! So she appeared in a blur and opened it gasping for air and signed happily.

I told her to wait for my mom and this very pretty lady looked tempted to leave but sighed and said sadly "alright we wait for your mother."

"So what's your name miss?"

Kisara.

AN sorry for taking so long but I had to change kyuubi's name to kisara and new job but hopeful will get done with new chapter soon. Another reason why is because writers block and had to change the chapter 2 through 4 and edited a little. Starting female Percy Jackson chapter 3 and descent of time chapter 6 when you see this. By the way if you are wondering what the Kirin looks like then look it up on youtube. type Lighining style Kirin or itachi vs sasuke kirin.

(1): some of you may are asking questions like why is Kisara hyper. The reason is that she ate sixteen pounds of pure sugar.

(2): I'm sorry, I just had to add this.

(3) Haha, didn't expect that, did you?


	6. meeting the worst human

AN so sorry for the delay but after my karate episode I had to get a job. So I did life guarding and it was work work work and then school came up. Also bad news my beta stopped because he had so much work going on that is what I found out today on 1/26/2013. By the way I have chapter 7 and 8 done on descent of time. I will never abandon my stories so don't fear. By the way if there is some grammar mistakes than I had all the grammar fixed but I had to start form strach because it didn't save.  
>'' means thinks it<br>"" means say it

** Percy Pov**

Plan shock was the only expression my face when she said her name was Kisara. the same name as one of my only friends at Yancy's and the only girl that's friendly toward you. Not to mention she talks to you and sticks up for you and Grover. She looked at me and said "Well what do you want to know?"

I laughed and shouted "do you have a family member going to Yancys!"  
>I sighed for a moment and apologized to her and thought I hate you AHD! She looked at me and smirked with a look like I know what you don't know look and She said "nope it was me."<p>

That got me confused like really confused like when you are missing something really important. But said in a confused voice How can you be Kisara? She said do you want to see me like the one back at Yancys?  
>I thought for a minute and thought 'why not?'<p>

So I said "yes," she said alrighty then she said stand back and she glowed a bright light all around her.

I inched backwards while hitched a breath because Kisara got short to my height and the glowing stopped and before my very eyes lay Kisara from Yancys.

About 10 minutes later  
>She turned back into her 18 year old form because she was most conformable in this form because she is usually in this form during Naruto's life. Rather then her 13 year old form because in her 18 year old you can pretty much do anything. I looked at the clock and said to Kisara that my mom will be home any minute now. She looked at me questionable saying why that was important and I told her we would hopeful leave to the beach this year. She brighten up like Christmas came early and shouted at the top of her voice which was very loud saying "FINALLY OUT OF THIS PIECE OF FUCKING PLACE!"<p>

She was doing a little happy dance which was funny because I was laughing my ass off. She glared at me and eyes blazing she spat dangerous "speak to no one of this or suffer my wrath worst than death, I promise you."

I gulped slowly and sweated and said "I won't."

Kisara then smiled and said in a too sweet of a voice "good boy because if you told anyone, I would have gut you like a fish."

Percy visibility paled then gulped and quickly apologized.

**Kisara POV**

Urg this is so boring and 'why can't Percy's mom, be here already because I want to go out as far as I can from this place.'  
>Just than I caught a new scent in the air this smelled like candy and cookies. I felt footsteps coming to this room and then a voice female voice said "Percy."<br>Percy brighten up immediately so I assumed it was his mom Sally Jackson voice I heard so much about her from Percy. Then the scent got stronger until I saw the doorknob turned and a young brown-haired lady came into the room. With an aura of which made you relax and be at peace which is unlike me. Just then I heard Gabe's horrible voice "Hey Sally bean dip."

I thought I hate this meat bag, he is worst than the banshee when Naruto Kun was at the school when he was young. (which means Sakura voice and everything about her at the academy.) If I had to choose between this meat bag and the banshee, I would choose the banshee. Sally questioned Ah hello who are you? I introduced myself as Kisara one of Percy's friends at Yancys. Sally glared at Percy and said why didn't mention Kisara, from the letters you sent home mister? Percy blushed a little while glaring at me for my betrayal to he gulped and said "sorry mom but I forgot to mention it."

I face palmed and sighed while thinking about getting out of this smelly hell hole and how she should have went with naruto instead.

**Percy POV**

So Kisara, what have you been up to since school was out? Oh here and there she said while my mom was giving questionable looks our way and then silence filled the dirty room. My mom broke the silence, saying about stories that embarrassing me like when I was a baby and it involved a bathtub. While Kisara was laughed but had a glint in her red eyes, I felt my face burned and shouted mom she doesn't need to hear that. My mom looked at me in a little hurt face and I thought she was going to cry just then. But she blushed and soft whisper said "Oh sorry about that, when I am nervous I talk a lot."

Kisara tried to contain her laughing to a minimum level and was fail badly. Kisara amused voice answered that's okay really Mrs. Jackson. My mom said to Percy We're going to the beach. I immensely brighten up because it has been two years since we have been there. The reason, because Gabe said there was no money for the trip. My mom asked Kisara if she wanted to come along with us. She thought about it for a couple seconds and nodded her head. Kisara shouted "I would love to and thanks for inviting me along, it means a lot to me."

My mom said nonsense a friend of Percy's is always welcome there.

**Kisara POV**

I heard Gabe screaming for Mrs. Jackson to come down and make some bean dip for the chips on the playing table. I fumed at the thought of not getting out of this place sooner. But then calmed down because Naruto Kun said patience is the key. So I guess we have to wait and for Sally to get done with the dip and get out. It took a half an hour for the bean dip to get ready and I had to listen Gabe complain.

**Percy POV**

Kisara and I helped put my mom's stuff into the car for the beach ready. Gabe stopped in the middle of his game to complain to my mom about losing his car and her cooking for the weekend. He looked at me and glanced at Kisara and leers at her then back to me and said you will not be driving my car brain boy, just to impress Ms. Hottie over there.  
>Percy said No I am twelve years old and whispered genius. Gabe guess didn't hear him so he walked back inside the house. I saw something red that shoot Gabe into the house and thought it was a tail. Kisara whispered "run!"<br>So we ran to the car and I said my mom to step on it and go to the beach. It was where my mom met my dad the only good break for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I am so sorry that this chapter took so fucking long and hope you forgive me. As you know I do not own Percy jackson or Naruto I will just let you know that this will be the last you hear it. **

**(Anyways to the story we go!)**

**Kisara POV**

On our drive to the beach from that disgusting house, I learned that this is the place where Mrs. Jackson met Percy's dad. The beach was great because the fresh air and the smell of the Ocean. It kind of reminded me of when naruto was looking at the sunset of the beautiful ocean in the elemental nations. I kind of missed it there except of course Sakura aka the Banshee and the stupid citizens. I make a silent vow that if we ever go back to the Elemental Nations again I will torture those citizens of leaf village until they beg for their death for what they did to Naruto Kun. I can just imagine it now...

sigh good and happy thoughts.

**Percy's POV**

Wow it has been years since I have been to this beach. It brings back good memories of just me and my mom. Before Gabe was ever part of my short but sweet life. Then I saw the cabin where my mom and dad met. I always like the oceans or water in general for some strange reason. But one time when I was at the cabin I saw a couple of woman smiling at me under the waves of the ocean. I don't want to freak out Kisara too much, while I wanted to have a good time what is left away from Gabe anyways.

**Naruto POV**

I was scouting around the city because I felt something was not right and I always go with my instincts.

For reason number one it kept me safe before I met her, Kisara chan aka Kyuubi.

I went to look at the woods near the city but for some reason the woods smelled a little weird.

But I struggled it off and continuing walking. I then started to space while concentrated on Kisara to figure out where she was at.

To build up my sensing abilities that I just found out about.

She told me she was going to the beach with Percy and his mom.

I then focused on nearby beaches for her chakra or her yoki as she exclaims it.

I found it in about ten minutes later, geez I suck at looking for chakra signatures. I guess I will have to practice damn.

Just then I heard hissing noises and came face to face 10 pairs of snake eyes which the shadows concealed its body..

It hissed which I brushed off and remembered it kind of smelled like .

It hissed out "I s-s-smell you foolish half blood and now you die!"

I stood dumbstruck at him then I was screaming at him saying 'what the hell and what does it mean I smell like a half blood?'

Than the multipliable headed serpent came into the light which I have seen pictures of it in Latin Class.

So I guess it proved Kisara right about myths and I lost again damn it. Thats another twenty dollars went to her and now I am angry.

If you looked into my mind you find a mini Naruto crying anime tears flowing down his face while running around in circles shouted "I always lose to her."

Well back to the present I guess I will take my angry out of this monster that made me lose my bet.

I then formed a cross hand sign and shouted out one of my favorite justus. Then shouted out "eat this shadow clone justu." Suddenly I made five clones and I whispered to my clones and pointed to the hydra. The hyrda looked at my clones a little confused at the new people that poofed into existence.

Then all of my clones gave a nodded to the original then looked to the ancient greek monster and shouted "For Sparta!"

That I saw in movie and thought it would be perfect at the moment in time. All of the clones clones charged the hydra while pulling out kunis and some with explosive tags on them as the battle progressed the clones wounded the hydra's body a little but it kept on regenerated. But one of my clone mistakenly cut one of the heads clean off with a wind release justu. Just then the now headless stump formed two heads brand new heads. It then shot out poison at my clones and dispelled them.

I mentally said screw it. I then shouted out "Katon:Goka Mekkyaku."

Just then a huge inferno came out of my mouth that could only stop by a very large body of water could only hope to consumed the mighty flames.

I remember Kisara teaching this to me it only required one hand sign but costed a large portion of charka. The inferno consumed the opposing hydra.

I heard its painful hiss and suddenly it dispelled into a fine golden dust just like Mrs. Dodds.

"Its over" I sighed, I looked at the dust of the remains of the hydra.

I began my slow walk to the beach where Percy, his mom named Sally Jackson,and Kisara were.

**Kisara Pov**

This is so boring I want Naruto to be here with me...

sigh alright now what should I do.

I guess I will have to check my to do list when Naruto is not nearby.

Alright the first thing is sigh about Naruto not being here check.

I then heard Naruto kun voice talking about a monster he killed that was a hydra.

My mood brightened up immediately because I won another bet again from Naruto.

Now the score is 257 me and 3 for Naruto, I sighed happily.

I then layed on my bed and took a nap because I had a feeling we would have a long night ahead of us.

**Percy POV**

I walked slowly to the cabin we were staying for the whole week without Gabe.

I got to spend time with Kisara and hopeful Naruto too when he comes along.

Kisara said that Naruto should be coming soon.

I went into the cabin to see how Kisara was doing but before I reached there I saw my mom looking worried and a little scared.

I asked her what was wrong and she looked at me smiled then reassured me nothing was the wrong.

I let it go because if my mom wanted to tell me she would.

I sighed then looked at the sea green waves of the ocean I always felt an attraction to.

I smiled a little and thought this is perfect and I wish this could last forever.

**Sally Pov**

I sighed looking lovingly at the sea and thought about Poseidon.

With the wonderful time and memories we had shared together.

I looked out into the deep blue sea and whispered "you would be so proud of your son, he is becoming a true hero."

Then slowly turned away from the sparkling sea back to the cabin she had spent with Poseidon once a upon a time and more importantly back to her son Percy.

I looked at the sky again and it was getting late because the sun was sinking from the horizon.

I decided to start making supper for her son and his friend Kisara.

**Naruto POV**

I spent most of the night tracking the scents or charka of Kisara and Percy to a beach.

I sighed in relief that I could finally rest for awhile at least because that is where they are staying.

Because I was exhausted because I had a couple of run ins with some monsters on the way.

But that is a story for another time anyways I made my way to a small fire was roaring on the beach by the illuminating shimmering ocean.

**Kisara POV**

We just started to get ready to eat dinner with the Mrs. Jackson and Percy. We were going to have hot dogs with chips and some drinks like the tasty soda.

Then after we are done with dinner we are having the best food known to man S'mores! Oh god they are so tasty I can just imagine it now

...

Sigh I want some and share them with Naruto Kun. Then I saw a shadowy figure coming toward the fire and my first reaction is to guard the s'mores. The reason behind it was I wanted them for later and no one was going to be taking my s'mores anytime soon nobody!

Now back to the incoming shadowy figure I started to growl at him while standing guard over the ingredients of the tasty and holy food of the s'mores.

The dark figure said "easy there Kisara I am not going to steal your s'mores."

I instantly recognized that voice of Naruto Kun and blushed while muttering sorry to him.

He smiled handsomely at me that made me blush even more.

He then said to me "Kisara you need to be more observant with your surroundings."

I said "Mrs. Jackson Naruto and I are going to go out and talk privately is that okay. She nodded her head and motioned to Percy to leave with her.

After they left I gave him my sweetest smile I could produce that promised a lot of pain if not followed thur.

My threat was that if he ever left me behind again I would beat him so badly his children would feel it.

I also reminded him of the promise that he just broke.

He began to pale and moving away from me slowly.

I got up and went toward him slowly while moving my legs.

He then got up ready to bolt at any given action by me.

I motion him to come with my hand and he hesitantly came to me.

I smiled and said "good you listened to me" just then I grabbed his jacket and held on tight.

Naruto tried to get out of his "friend's" death trap of a grip by struggling all his might, he was so-o-o screwed right now I thought.

**Naruto POV**

Dear kami or gods or even higher ups I am so screwed right now, 'HELP ME PLEASE!

So the beating began for poor little Naruto Uzumaki.

After the beating Naruto was groaning in pain because black and blue all over his body.

Kisara then placed her hand on me and pumping demon chakra throughout my body.

The bruises faded until they were nonexistent and so my body was as good as new with that I sighed in relief.

Without warning Kisara then put her foot on his stomach and said "If you ever leave without me again you this will feel like nothing do you hear me Naruto Uzumaki."

I nodded instantly with wide eyes and mentally saying "girls are scary" repeatedly.

**Percy Jackson POV**

I am so happy to be with Naruto and Kisara again but the only one missing from our little group is Grover aka G man.

I looked at Naruto being with Kisara and felt a bit of envy because he has a girl was beautiful and that also likes him.

Sighing I got up from my bed and went outside to clear my head.

I looked at the stars in the black abyss of the night sky.

Just over to the city I grew up in New York City with stormy dark dangerous looking clouds heading our way.

I prayed that this storm wouldn't affect our stay hopeful but knowing my luck it will.

I sighed again and walked to Naruto and Kisara last location by the fire.

I then saw what made me flinch it was Kisara's foot on Naruto's stomach.

I mentally questioned what Naruto did to piss off Kisara to this extent well anyways I went over to see what was happening.

I wanted to talk to them about their plans for the summer and maybe just maybe we could go to the same school.

I grew a brilliant smile on my face just thinking about it.

Later that evening

We were all talking the night away when my mom shouted out it was time for bed from the rental cabin.

After we got ready for bed I asked my mom where Naruto and Kisara are going to sleep because this was only a two bedroom cabin.

My mom gave me a look saying you will follow my instructions or else face the consequences.

In the end my mom and I shared a bed while Naruto and Kisara shared the other bed.

Kisara gave my mom a beaming smile and thanked her so curled up next to Naruto. The last thing I saw was my mother's smiling face.

**Naruto POV**

'Oh the pain' was the thought going through me like a hot knife goes through butter.

I slept with Kisara by my side of the bed in the cabin.

Now usually I was okay with it but I got embarrassed with Percy and Sally in same room with us.

She could have embarrassed us with her murmuring in her sleep but she was thankful silent.

I decided to try to get some sleep while hope to kami that Kisara doesn't get too comfortable and embarrassed us in front of Percy or Sally.

Darkness of sleep crept silently toward me and with that I was out before I knew it.

**Dream starts**

In the dream I was at the coast of the beach and three beautiful animals but only two animals were first one was a golden eagle the second was a pure white horse and the last was a pure black crow. The horse was in the tides of the sea fighting violently against the eagle. But the black crow was in the background looking around for something it seemed to has losted. The eagle was slashing at the horse and hit the horse. But in retaliation the horse kicked back at the eagle for the new wound but missed. Then I heard a deep dark evil voice deep underground encouraging the two animals to fight harder. But the black crow was not paying attention to the voice but the horse and eagle were. I then saw Percy running toward the horse but was walking slow motion for some strange reason. Maybe because of the wind because it was fairly strong. The earth itself split into a giant hole in the ground. I saw Percy disappearing and walked closer to the hole. It seemed like an endless hole that stretched to the ends of the world and then I heard the voice muttering something softly. Which I heard bits and pieces of but just as I was going to jump into the pit.

**Dream ended**

But the world seemed like it was shaking but later found Kisara waking me up. She whispered I smell Grover coming and should get ready. After a few minutes the Jackson family heard a banging on the door and Mrs. Jackson went to the door. She opened it and came face to face with Grover but he was different a little and when I mean different I mean a lot. His lower body was fur with hooves for feet. I myself shouted in my mind that he was a goat man err kid or something like that.

**AN: review please. **

**Oh and vote for the summoning contracts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson series. I will hopeful update soon but wish me luck. Oh my god I forgot about this fanfiction I am so sorry! I was done with it on 3/3/13.**

**Kisara POV**

I was in a dream about me and Naruto kun were on a date. We were about to kiss but there was a sudden bang, that woke me up from my great dream. Lets just say I was ticked off at whoever woke me up. When I see whoever made that bang, I will give them hell. Sally went to the door and opened it and we came face to face with Grover Underwood.

I mentally made a note in my head to have some revenge on him later. If he didn't have a good reason then he will suffer my wrath.

Sally called out to Percy screaming "what happened at school!" Percy not wanted to feel a women's scorch told his mom everything.

From Miss. Dodds in the Museum to the three old women with the string and shears on the train ride home.

Sally's face was chalky white after the explanation and shouted at us to "get into the car."

As we drove into the stormy night sky I could see a blur but it disappeared into the night. Grover was frightened out of his wits, while Percy questioned who or what was after him. Grover whimpered out a "nothing much only the lord of the dead and his deadly bloodthirsty minions with properly other immortals if you piss them off."

Sally paled after hearing this but shouted out "boys that is enough!"

Grover apologized and looked outside of the car window. Percy then questioned if he was even his friend to begin with. Grover immensely nodded his head and said quickly "I never pretended to be your friend Percy."

Percy nodded his head and pointed at Grover's legs and said "what type of animal are you a donkey man?"

Grover snorted that came out as a blaa and said no "Perce I am a goat from the waist down."

Percy then said is there even a difference and struggled his shoulders. Grover laughed and said you really do know how to make anything mad at you. But fair warning do not make the gods mad at you. For instincts Artemis will transform you into an animal and hunt you down. For Ares he will properly beat you up a little and then transform you into a defenseless animal and then kill you. But most gods will either curse you and you will wish to be dead or just simply kill you.

**Kisara POV**

Kisara paled and thought 'just great there are gods and goddesses here as well. Just my luck and from what I heard they hate .' They will properly try to seal me or kill me most likely the second. If they ever find out about me because of how powerful I will became. Especially after the are all seals gone. I shivered in fear and thought 'here we come gods and goddesses of Olympus.' My instincts as well as my hair stood up on ends and I knew what was coming lighting. I sighed and thought 'just great.'

Then there was a bright flash of light and a few seconds later a boom that made my ears ring.

I clenched my ears and shouted in my head why does the world hate me and a side comment of stupid sentative senses. After the light began to fade, I felt rain coming through the roof then my eyes went to the roof of the camaro.

There was a pretty decent size hole that kind of looked like a egg shell broke and a couple of sparks coming off the ends so note to self highly dangerous to mortals. I sniffed the air, it reeking of rotting meat and a hint of bull.

The scent was becoming stronger and I could see a large figure coming closer. I gasped that it had horns and recognized that monster by Mr. Bunner's description in class.

**Naruto POV**

The flash of light made me see several bowls of ramen. I got out of my daze and saw the top of the car and guess the car got hit by lighting.

The only thought was damn, someone up there must hate this car or hate one of us because we got hit by fucking lightning what are the chances of that happening.

I slowly got up to see if anyone was hurt but they were fine, except Grover he was unconscious and groaning for food.

So everyone is alive and well, well except for the car.

The car was absolutely totaled but I then looked outside and saw a figure coming closer. Then my instincts said to get ready for a fight because a fight was coming and I always trust my instincts.

**Percy POV**

After that flash of light then a loud bang I felt like I was weightless while being burned and crushed at the same time . I was dazed slurred "why hello little birdy whatz is your name?"

I suddenly heard a far off voice calling my name then the voice got clearer and realized it was my mom's voice. She was talking to Kisara and Naruto about taking me away from here.

I tried to speak but nothing came out then I tried again and again. I could hear Naruto refused to do it saying he will get us all out of here and I was extremely grateful for. I coughed saying "what hit me?"

Kisara's voice spoke, it was soothing to my ears encouraging me to get up. I looked around and I saw the roof of the car and there was a hole that made the rain come in. Flashes of lightning lit up the darken sky with the wind howling like wolves.

All in all this storm sucks so far.

For one we are stuck in the middle of nowhere and we will have to talk to Gabe after this, just my luck.

I looked at Naruto and Kisara their eyes were trained on something outside for some reason.

Kisara then turned into her 18 year old form.

So I went to look at what they were looking at.

I saw a shadowy figure that kind of looked like a football player with a blanket on him coming toward us.

While something that looked like horns on it's head and guessed I was going crazy.

So I put that thought to the back of my head and questioned it later.

My mother told Naruto, Kisara, and me to get out of the car and go pass the big tree that would make a great christmas tree.

I told my mom to forget it because I won't go without her.

My mom smiled sadly and looked off into the distance ocean but after awhile agreed she would go with us for as long as she could go.

I felt dread slowly coming over my body and thought no this is not happening please don't let what I think happen please.

We made our way out of the ruined car carrying Grover's heavy body and toward the big white pine tree which my mom said beyond the tree is safety. The shadowy figure came closer but passed us. It was heading for the ruin car and guessed. Sally said "it had terrible eyesight and hearing but it goes by smell but it will figure where we are at soon but I hope you will be beyond that pine tree." As she was talking to me I made out that it had fur and two horns on the head. With a ring on it's nose and wearing a white fruit of the looms underwear. I recognized it alright but it couldn't be real it was supposed to have died eons ago. I saw the minotaur lift up the camaro and throw it across the road my thoughts were 'that poor camaro.'

I heard it ballow in anger and it was running uphill toward us. My only thoughts were 'awww shit.' We will never make it in time to even reach the tree. My mom urged me to leave her behind to keep the minotaur busy and for me to make it across the property line to safety. The dread in me increased but tried to keep it down and told my mom I was not going to leave her. I looked back and the minotaur and saw we only have seconds left before it reached us.

Just as I thought it was all over I saw a red blur hit the minotaur with such force it flew back several feet. The red blur was Kisara and the minotaur slowly got up and pawed at the dirt glaring at Kisara with hatred. While Kisara glared right back at it and then she snarled at the 's voice sounded through the heavy storm she said "never hurt one of Naruto or her friends ever or I will rip you limb by limb." Her voice was filled with venom and hate that made me shiver, it also made me take a step backwards in fear because her voice sounded icy cold.

The minotaur bellowed and charged with it's horns pointed at Kisara. I was surprised, Kisara face showed no fear toward the half bull man monster.

She looked my way and gave me a little smile that gave me a silent message that everything was going to be fine. Then she went back to look at the Minotaur and morphed her face to be emotionless that I had only seen a couple of times. Some were if one of the boys were hitting on her, another if anybody was picking on her friends, but most of all if a little hussy was firting with "her" Naruto.

The look she gave made me shiver and feel slightly bad for it just slightly. But if you looked closely to her face would show determination to win and never back down, just like Naruto's ocean blue eyes while her crimson slitted eyes. It made me feel like I was protected from anything and everything.

Time seemed to slow down, Kisara dodged and slashed with her nails...

No wait claws, but that is not possible for a human to have.

The minotaur grunted in pain and straggled back but Kisara was not done by a long shot. She kept on hammering away at it and soon the minotaur had all sort of cuts all over his body.

The minotaur finally gave way to it's wounds and fell to the cold hard ground.

What all the people in the woods didn't see was two sets of burning coal eyes in the treetops above.

Kisara was panting a little bit and thought 'awww man I am so out of shape.' She then dodged a two claws from two furies. She didn't realize that the minotaur was getting back up and looked at my mom. Until it was too late the monster charged with it's last of it's strength, to try and grabbed my mom.

**Kisara POV**

I had to dodge claws and flaming whips from these stupid deranged bird ladies monster which were annoying as hell. I heard something move behind me and quickly turned around and found the stupid bull man. Charging toward Sally. I went to interpret the minotaur but the two fucking furies stood in my way. I growled in warning but they were determined to not let me pass. So I decided I will deal with them so with a burst of speed I cut down both furies. After I finished both of the furies I watched angrily as the minotaur grabbed Sally's neck around his meaty hands. Sally looked over at me and silently said watch over her son for her. I nodded my head sadly then Sally sad glaze went over to her son and with her last words screamed "GO!"

Percy watched this with a horrid expression on his face then she disappeared with a golden flash of light when the Minotaur hands around her throat closed.

I appeared behind the minotaur and said "Percy shut your eyes please for ten seconds." He quickly shut them I sighed and thought 'I don't want him to see this yet.' then slashed the minotaur's left arm then right leg. I whispered into the minotaur's ear and said "I told you what would happen if you touched one of my friends." The beast just shivered but I put my hand through his chest and slowly he degenerated into sand. I sat down onto the ground wondering why the monster wanted Sally.

**Naruto POV**

I watched the fight in the shadows of the woods chained or maybe held by someone or something. I struggled in my restrains until the Sally disappeared in a flash of golden light and the restrains vanished. 'What the hell is happening.'

**Percy POV**

'Noo! I did not see my mom just vanish, no I will not believe it.'

I cried wanting my mom to come back but then Grover woke up and grunted "are we to camp yet?"

Grover looked around and saw the white pine tree and sighed in relief. Grover motioned me to follow him and I did hesitantly.

I looked around then I saw Kisara getting up steady and made my way to her and was going helped her.

But I didn't have to because Naruto flashed right to her side and helped her up.

She smiled and whispered something I couldn't hear but Naruto only smiled.

But I didn't have to because of Naruto so we went passed the pine tree.

Grover slowed down and we came to a camp with cabins with a big blue house. I then saw a pretty blonde haired girl with princess curls that was about my age and Mr. Bunner.

The blonde haired girl said "he must be or at least one of them hopeful."

My only thoughts were what the fuck is happening here.

Mr. Bunner silenced the girl and looked at Kisara with a hint of fear.

Kisara just waved her hand and smiled at Chiron which he paled further.

But the look quickly passed and I thought I imagined it. Then he said to the mystery blonde haired girl "Annabeth please escort them to the infirmary," she nodded her head and came closer to our little group.

The girl stated, in a leveled voice "that we should follow her to a infirmary where we could get some rest and treat any of your injuries."

I looked back and I notice that Kisara was leaning on Naruto, she gave me a small smile then chatted with Naruto.

She then turned into her twelve year old form and she looked like she would drop due to exhaustion but Naruto's face was filled with concern.

Kisara smiled again then leaned on him for more support and walked in silence. I smiled at Naruto and thought 'you are a lucky bastard to have a girl like Kisara buddy.'

I followed the blonde haired girl and I found her name was Annabeth Chase, she led us to the infirmary.

As soon as we got to the infirmary, I noticed it could be a nurses office just that everything was a snow white color.

I mentally recoiled, from all the white in the room because when I looked all I could see was white.

I then looked around for Naruto or Kisara but I didn't see them. I was pushed into a unused bed off to the side by Annabeth, I protested weakly at first but I was feeling very tired.

She smiled softly at me over the bed and the next thing I know I was out cold.

**Naruto POV**

I encouraged Kisara to go to the infirmary, to at least check for any injuries she might have gotten during the fight.

She refused stubbornly and said she was fine and stop worrying about me Naruto Kun.

She also pointed out she was a demon and could heal on her own if need be.

I sighed then struggled my shoulders and went with her to keep her out of danger while she slept.

I remember my talk to a married man when I first got here, he said to me a point of advice young man "the women was always right no matter what."

I mentally cursed for that advice but I also remembered what Shikamaru always said to me about "women being troublesome" and "you can't live with them but you also can't live without them."

I agreed wholeheartedly on both pieces of information but walked into the dark depths of the forest with Kisara by my side.

**Kisara POV**

I am so tired, I could sleep for a month I then looked for a place to sleep for the night.

I finally settled down by a maple tree with Naruto beside me sleeping.

I looked up into the starry night sky and wondered what will happen with me and Naruto. I slowly drifted off to sleep and snuggled up to my Naruto Kun.

**The next day **

I woke up to songbirds chirping in the morning air and felt a little more refreshed from last night.

I woke up Naruto to explore the camp with me.

He muttered in his sleep like saying "five more minutes" and dozed off again.

I sighed and huffed saying "fine be that way Naruto," then walked off in the direction of camp.

When I got there was activity all over the place with campers going left and right from different cabins.

There was a total of twelve cabins in a semicircle.

I went to the place where most of the campers were going.

I could see that the campers here were eating their breakfast. I then noticed most of the male population were ogling and some were dooling at me.

It made me cringe in disgust because 'only Naruto could ogle at me.'

Then I saw the female population, glancing at me with a hint of jealousy and envy in their eyes. Especially a pretty table, where all the good looking girls were at. (Aphrodite)

"Hey horseman where do I sit" I shouted to him, a small pork man laughed loudly and then said "I like her."

The man was was sitting right next to Mr. Bunner on the table separate from the others. The small porky man, smelled like alcohol and a hint of grapes, he also gave off a wave of power.

Which I found strange because he just looked like a porky man to me.

Mr. Bunner said his name is actually Chiron and thought 'oh great Naruto is going to have a bird.'

Chiron then pointed to the fullest table in the entire room and says "That one".

I made my way to the table, while most of the boys were cat calling me or just leered at me with lust and desire in their eyes.

Most of the boys wanted me to sit with them, I laughed because they thought that they had a shot with me.

I silently thought, only one man is worthy of me and that man's name is Naruto Uzumaki.

**Naruto POV**

Oh geez my neck is so stiff and my back is as stiff as a board but wait, where is Kisara? Oh yeah, that's right she left to explore the camp.

I guess I will have to find her before she either pisses off someone or gets into too much trouble.

**In the Dining pavement**

After Kisara sat down I came into the dining pavement with a burst of speed.

The others properly only saw a yellow blur, I looked around and saw most of the girls blushing.

'What do I have something on my face' I wondered.

I finally found Kisara, she was sitting at the fullest table with a lot of people.

I then noticed that most of the guys were leering at Kisara, it made me a little mad at them but I shrugged it off.

I made my way to Kisara, I then tapped her shoulder she looked up annoyed.

She hissed out "what do you want now!"

I recoiled and was about to apologize, but as soon as she saw me, she gave a smile and moved over for me to sit with her.

All the guys were giving me dirty looks and I the mature adult stuck my tongue out at them.

They looked at me with anger and hate in their eyes. Which made me sigh because I thought in my mind 'just great so about half the camp hates my guts right about now.'

Especially, when Kisara put her arms around me their glances only increased in intensity.

I silently laughed at their expression and thought 'she is mine.'

**Percy POV**

Percy slowly got up from the bed of the infirmary and groaned "Urg my head is killing me, it feels like I got ran over by a car."

I looked around the white room for my mom but I didn't see her anywhere.

I panicked and tried to remember what happened last night and slowly and a bit painful. It came back the lightning bolt, the car explosion, the minotaur, and last but not least my mother disappearing in a flash of golden light.

I silently cried and repeated whispered "this can't happen to me not my mom, anything but my mom."

I croaked out "mom where are you?"

No answer.

I cried some more until, I heard footsteps coming closer and looked up dejectedly and saw Grover, one of my best friends at Yancys.

Grover said "How are you feeling?"

I looked away toward the window and whispered out "Is my mother really gone?"

He sadly and said the worst words I had feared, "I am so sorry Percy."

More tears trailed down my face when it finally sunk in that my mom was really gone and nothing will get her back.

I thought of killing myself to be with her, but decided not too because she would never forgive me, if I did that.

She would scold me and tell me I had too much to live for to just throw it away.

I sighed and then laid down down on my bed to think things through. After a while I drifted off to a uneasy sleep filled with my mother in them.

**Well I am done with this chapter anyways sorry for the bad grammar I don't have a beta anymore. I edited some of my chapters, so review if you find any major mistakes or advice for improvement on newer or older chapters. I added some detail to the older ones and PM for some songs on the sing along. I know I want to do If everyone cared by Nickelback but that is it. Because i thought it would be nice for the demi gods. **


End file.
